It Rhymes with Lust
It Rhymes with Lust '''is a TV series that is originated from the comic book of the same name, made in 1950. This was confirmed at "LinkMe Event Gala 2017". The series is a remake of Hal Webber, the agent who arrives in Copper City for a job. But accidentally meets Rust Masson a former lover. In the remake, the plot-line will follow the series being in 2018, rather than 1950, since there are not many shows that advance from comics and keep the timeline straight. A second season was ordered before the first season aired. It will air in fall 2018. The second season will span across March - April, as revealed in an interview. LinkMe want to air the series quickly, for the lineup. ''It Rhymes with Lust ''have stated that a spinoff series is in the works for the character Monk, however it is unsure of whether it is to be picked up. Plot 'Plot (Season 1) '- Hal Webber, a broke, unsucessful lawyer moves to Copper City, a city far from the impossible. But when meeting Rust Masson, the leader and executive of the city, Hal gains love but confusion when Rust is revealed to be something under those red eyes. '''Plot (Season 2) - '''With the whole city owned to Rust, a new foe derails Copper City from ever being complete. But with romanticism, fear and confusion resting upon people's shoulders, it's time for two times to make a right. Production and Changes from the original graphic novel to TV series With this, Susan Waller (40 yrs old) and Elizabeth Waller (32 yrs old), daughters of the co-creator, Leslie Waller have officially announced that they are going to continue their father's legacy by creating the show for LinkMe. It was revealed that Hal Webber is no longer a newspaperman, but a lawyer, in order to keep things 'modern'. Marcus Jeffers will also star in this comic script too, being a minor-villain and main character, but later hero in the TV series. In the comics, it was revealed that he died, and being beaten up by Rust's henchmen, only for the girls to erase that storyline completely, and still make him evil. Monk Shirl, the henchmen of Rust will now be Rust's step-son, Monk Masson. The third season will take upon "The Train" - which is the second installment of the ''It Rhymes with Lust ''comic books. The Waller creators stated that the series will span to 6 seasons, with The Train having only a third season, and moving to the third installment, which will be season 4. The last installment - the fourth, will span to season 5 - 6. '''Installments: *''It Rhymes with Lust (Season 1 - 2)'' *''The Train (Season 3)'' *''The Webber Wars (Season 4)'' *''Decreite and Slow (Season 5 - 6)'' On May 3, 2018, production for the third season wrapped, and LinkMe had stated that a fourth season is ordered, to be its last. The third season will air June 8, 2018 and the fourth season will air September 7, 2018. A spinoff, on May 3, 2018 was ordered as Decreite and Silver, focusing on Vernon and superhero, Silver, which is post-season 4. The spinoff will air in early 2019 according to reports, since 2018 orders have been finished for its television schedule. It will be about Vernon as he partners up, after the Lust Wars with incarcerated anti-hero, Silver, who can turn anything or anyone into silver. When asked on if the Threadworld Universe (TU) shares the series, the creators finally stated, they are connected, and they are together in one universe. But we are not going to be introducing that in the series or in the future of the series. However, the creators stated that in the spinoff, the series will share its universe there. A fifth season was ordered on October 14, 2018, after gaining positive ratings for its third and fourth seasons. The fifth season will commence in June 2019, according to various sources. Cast *Hal Webber - The primary protagonist of the series. *Rust Masson - The primary antagonist of the series, being Hal's ex-lover, and Buck's ex-wife. She is the step-mother to Audrey and Monk Masson. *Audrey Masson - Audrey is the child of Rust Masson but sticks to her good roots and is a goody-goody. She dates Hal Webber from Episode 10 (S1) and onwards. *Monk Masson - A pansexual henchmen and step-son to Rust Masson, who later becomes allies with Hal Webber. *Buck Masson - A lawyer who works with Hal, as well as a friend of him. The father of Audrey and Monk Masson, and is the ex-husband of Rust, since he found out that she has a secret. In season 2, it is revealed that Rust has locked Buck up, from ever speaking to the outside world. *Marcus Jeffers - A minor villain who helps Hal with stopping Rust. *Archibald "Archer" Charles - A detective, who soon falls in trap of Rust's spell. Archer was a part of the Board of Trust from 2x01 to 2x04, only in 2x05, he changes his last name to Blue, to only live with Rust, since he starts to develop feelings and turn into the Lust Side. *Agnes Webber - Hal's ex-wife, who wants revenge on Hal. She is the main antagonist for 2 episodes. *Darlene Webber - Hal's sister, who appears in the second season, as a hero. She soon develops a crush on Marcus Jeffers. *Lara Jeffers - Marcus' mother. She is a stern mother, who tries to destroy Rust's plans herself, only for herself to get kidnapped. *Vernon Decreite - The love interest of Monk. He is a member of the Lust Clan (Rust's evil side), and tries to lure him and use Monk as a trap. He is also Rust's sidekick. He has the power to shoot venom, which can toxicate them. After Hal and Scarlet destroy Audrey and Rust's plans in season 4, Vernon finds out that the city is in tragic disrepair. Finding out that REDI and their symbiote, "REDI 1.4" is still out there hosting new people, it's up to Vernon and partner, Silver to stop the plan. Episodes Season 1 (2018 - 19) Season 1 will premiere in February 11, 2018 Season 2 (August 2018 - 2019) A second season is in current-development for an March 27, 2018 premiere. The season will be about the aftermath of the city. Season 3 "Second Installment" (2018) The second installment, is following the second comic book for It Rhymes with Lust, titled, "The Train". With 18 episodes. Season 4 "Third Installment" (2018) The fourth installment will be titled, "Webber Wars" and will start to air in October 2018, with 14 episodes, spanning across September - November in total numbers.